


kingDOM

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cute, Dominance, Hot Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: Douxie asks a simple question and it turns into sex.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/King Arthur





	kingDOM

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Domination.

Penetration. 

Older men.

This is all what Douxie adored.

He had a feeling King Arthur was that type of person, so he had decided to make the first move.

He walked up to the castle, sweating profusely. He then spotted him.

"Hey, King Arthur."

"What do you want, errand boy? Shouldn't you be with Merlin?"

"Uh, well, yes but I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day!"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

The king looked flushed and a little angry in the eyes.

"You give it some thought, I have to go back to Merlin. Goodbye!" He said, walking off.

"Wait, come here." The big King said.

He pulled Hisirdoux by the arm and whispered in his little ear, "Come meet me in my bedroom at dawn."

Douxie looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll be there."

He did the work for Merlin. He was ready to go meet Arthur. He was wearing tight lingerie underneath his clothes.

He saw the big man. He looked nicer than usual.

"Hello, I am here." He called out grabbing the King's attention.

"Good. Now are you ready?" He said, now standing behind the boy.

"For what exactly?" But Hisirdoux knew everything that was about to happen. 

"I am going to make you feel good." King Arthur purred.

"Oh, yes, dominate me."

He pulled down his pants and underwear, ready to penetrate.

He then noticed the lace on the boy's body. Lingerie?

"Are you wearing lingerie?" He asked.

"Yes, why? Is it ugly?"

"No, you look beautiful."

"Oh, why, thank you."

He pushed in the tip of his cock. A squeal came out of Douxie's mouth, exciting the King. 

Slowly getting deeper, Douxie was already hard.

"Did you touch yourself before this?" 

"No, your highness, I didn't. You're just so big. How big are you?"

"Well I don't know, let's find out, shall me?"

"Oh yes!!"

He finally pushed in his full length. Making Douxie moan louder than he ever did before.

Making Douxie grip the bed even more, he started to pound his ass. Spreading his legs wide open.

The big King was almost at his limit.

"Turn around and take it in your mouth."

Douxie quickly faced the King and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He came into his mouth.

He kept it in his mouth. He didn't swallow.

"Now, swallow, be a good boy."

Douxie tried to make out an "I can't" because he didn't like the taste.

"Please, just for your King."

He swallowed.

"Good boy! How about some tea for that jaw, hm?" 

Douxie nodded.

They kept doing this until Merlin finally caught them.

**Author's Note:**

> Love all my readers!!


End file.
